


Red Room Thanksgiving

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Holidays [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harleen - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, No abuse, Smut, Suburbia, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Gotham Holidays [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603136
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Red Room Thanksgiving

Bubbles drifted around the inside of the car as Frost drove, while the sounds of Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody played over the speakers at an ear rattling volume. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Joker and Harley who were lounging in the back, both of them using bubbles guns to blow bubbles. Frost had brought the guns for the car trip, along with bubblegum, comic books, crayons and coloring books, bags of snacks, pinwheels, and paper gliders to throw out the window. As many things as he could think of to keep the two clowns occupied for a one-hour road trip. So far they had managed to keep their clothes on, which was a victory in Frost’s book. 

(He had also made sure that Joker, with Harley’s help, didn’t have any guns on him to shoot at passing cars. Joker was still armed with a couple of knives, a straight blade, and his joke gun that only shot flags that read “Bam” on them--which neither Harley nor he could get away from the clown. Frost had yet to figure out how Joker hid the damn thing on his person without it being visible.) 

Frost understood that they couldn’t expect Joker to go anywhere completely unarmed, but Joker’s right-hand man hoped to reduce the chance of having police cars chase after them because Joker had decided shooting tires out of other cars was more fun than patiently driving to their destination. 

He glanced sideways at Bob who appeared to be sleeping in a cloud of white and gold tulle mixed with fuzzy fake feathers, his large white headphones over his ears, his large beefy hands folded across his substantial belly, looking like a plump hard-nosed angel. Frost smiled a little at his friend before he focused his attention back on the road. They were heading just outside of Gotham, into one of the suburban areas for Thanksgiving with Joker and Harley’s newest best friends, the Griffins. 

The Griffins were a family of four that Joker and Harley had run into while the family was visiting Gotham a few months back. The family had become involved--unintentionally--in a robbery that 

Joker and Harley had been conducting at the Gotham National Bank downtown one late afternoon (the idea being that they could hit the bank before Batman was even up). Things had begun to go south the moment that Batman appeared (apparently for special occasions Joker had grumbled, the Bat came out in the daylight hours, like a jerk). The Griffins had been in the bank taking pictures (George Griffin had a fascination with bank robberies and robbers, taking pictures of any bank that had been part of a famous bank robbery for a scrapbook he kept on the subject. The family had been in the bank so that George could add photos to his collection since Gotham National Bank was one of the most robbed banks in Gotham.) The family had been receiving dirty looks and had just been approached by one of the managers who asked them to leave (the bank manager had been very rude to the family) when Joker and Harley had arrived in a shower of confetti and gunfire. The Griffins had helped Joker and Harley escape not just the bank, but also Batman. 

The Griffins had ended up being Joker and Harley’s getaway car, stuffing the clowns, Frost and Bob in the back of their station wagon along with their two kids, Sandra and Ronald, leaving the bank without Batman being any wiser. It had been so hilarious to Joker that the two couples had quickly become friends. 

Frost found the whole thing weird, but he supposed Joker and Harley couldn’t have a normal couple as friends. That would be even stranger. 

Joker and George had ended up having a great deal in common since George didn’t only have scrapbooks about robberies, he was also an expert on serial killers and other famous murders through the years, whose memorabilia he collected religiously, while George’s wife Gracie and Harley had ended up getting along like old friends, both women interested in teacups, and knives, both of which Gracie collected. 

After that incident, the strange nuclear family had become penpals with the clowns. While Harley did most of the writing, they also had a few video chats with Harley live streaming one or two of their capers for the family. 

But today they were heading to the Griffin household for Thanksgiving after Gracie and George had begged the couple to spend the holidays with them. 

Harley giggled and sang along with Freddie Mercury while pulling the trigger on her bubble gun. 

* 

“I see a little silhouette of a man 

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? 

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me 

Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro magnifico!!!” 

* 

Joker laughed and joined in singing loudly in his beautiful voice. 

* 

“But I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me 

He's just a poor boy from a poor family 

Spare him his life from this monstrosity…” 

* 

Together the two of them sang and shot bubbles at each other, becoming progressively louder. 

* 

“Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? 

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go 

Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go 

Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go 

Let me go! Will not let you go…” 

* 

They both broke into laughter while the song continued to play and bubbles filled the interior of the vehicle. Harley glanced over to Joker as he lay back against the seat grinning, glancing up at the ceiling, his weapon pointed up and blasted a few bubbles into the roof. He was wearing one of his best suits for dinner tonight. The suit was a three-piece dark purple pinstripe with a gold double-breasted vest, dark green dress shirt, blue tie, dark purple gloves, and black dress shoes with white spats. His green hair was swept back, but as always a single stray green curl had come loose to lay against his pale forehead in the most attractive way possible (at least to Harley’s way of thinking.) The way that curl always came loose made Harley want to run her fingers through his hair, forcing his head back while she rode him. 

Harley had decided to wear a dress that hung to mid-thigh on her, a deep red dress with puff sleeves, a black corset that pushed her breasts up in a very pleasurable way that made her puddin stare at her breasts quite a bit, with a full skirt that had just enough tulle underneath to make the skirt of the dress flare out and bounce when she walked. Harley had on black fishnet stockings with a garter belt, and red high heels the same shade as her dress. She had decided to wear her hair in double buns instead of pigtails with just enough of her golden locks free to frame her face. 

Joker rolled his window down and fired his gun out the window, watching as the bubbles were quickly whisked away. He grinned slowly as an idea came to him. 

“Hey, Harley…” 

Harley, who had been shooting her bubble gun into the front seat, watching as bubbles floated up to bounce against the windshield or float over Frost and a sleeping Bob, glanced over with a slight frown on her lips. “Puddin?” 

His smile was mischievous, like a bad little boy with a wicked idea. “Want to see who can cause an accident?” 

Harley narrowed her eyes at him, but her smile was as mischievous as his, her blue eyes sparkling as she gazed at her lover. “What did you have in mind puddin?” 

Joker laughed. “Just watch.” 

Joker waited, his eyes narrowed as he watched cars drive past them. He waited until he saw a car come up alongside them with a quartet of older women inside, the window facing their car down. Joker grinned, all teeth, stood up in the seat and turned his back to the other vehicle. He dropped his pants and shoved his naked butt out the window, yelling over his shoulder, “PUCKER UP BUTTERCUP!!” 

Frost frowned. “What?” he asked, turning his head to the back... 

The old women glanced over to see a shining, pale white ass sticking out of the window. One of them screamed and the car swerved. Frost glanced to the side in surprise the moment that Joker’s ass went out the window, which gave him a second before to react. He swerved the car out of the way as the woman driving the car next to him started to head into his lane. She screamed again, almost hitting Frost, but she overcompensated and spun back around only to go flying off the road and into the ditch. 

Harley screamed with laughter, dropping her gun, clapping her hands and stomping her feet against the floor, tears of laughter in her eyes. Joker pulled his slacks up and dropped back into his seat, leaning back to pull the zipper up, but he was having a difficult time of it as he kept giggling. 

Joker gave up on the zipper as he continued to giggle, turning around in his seat to look out the back window. He saw the ladies getting out of the car, one of them giving them the finger as Frost drove on. 

“Well damn, none of them got hurt.” He grinned, dropping back down in the seat and giving Harley a challenging smirk. 

Harley grinned at him and turned around to look out her window. Thankfully Frost had changed lanes and they were no longer driving along the center lane instead of hanging onto the right lane. She waited, looking for the right car of rubes… 

Joker frowned at her, picked up his bubble gun, and shot bubbles at the roof. “Come on Harley, you gonna do something or not?” 

Harley stuck her tongue out at him. “Shut up! I’m waiting.” 

Joker made a face at her, aiming the barrel of his bubble gun at her and shot off several bubbles. Harley ignored him, waiting until she saw the perfect storm, a truck just a little way in front of them, but with a man on a motorcycle not too terribly far behind the truck. 

Harley smirked rolling down her window and shooting Joker a superior look before she leaned over her window and pulled the top of her dress down. She wasn't wearing a bra (the corset doing a fine job of keeping her breasts up and perky) so she simply yanked down the front of her dress; her breasts popped out and she yelled. 

“COME TO MAMA BABY!!” 

The man on the motorcycle looked over and immediately began to swerve. 

Joker let out a high pitched screech of, “HARLEY!” At the same time, he dove for her and yanked her back against him. He wrapped his hands around her breasts, shielding them. Harley was laughing, but at the same time, they both watched with delight as the motorcyclist, whose full attention had been grabbed by the display of Harley’s breasts, crashed right into the back of the truck. Lucky for him, he had slowed down to stare at Harley and the truck wasn’t going very fast, slowing down to make a turn so that when the motorcyclist hit, he bounced right off his bike to land hard on his butt, his bike flying out from under him to slide along the road. 

Joker and Harley hurriedly moved to look out the back just in time to catch the motorcyclist taking off his helmet. 

Joker pouted. “Well damn it, he lived. Now I have to hunt him down and kill him because he saw your breasts.” 

Harley giggled, pulling her top back up over her breasts. “You shouldn’t make bets with me that you know you’re going to lose.” 

Joker narrowed his eyes at her then, chuckled watching her pull the top of her dress up over her breasts. “Fine, you win...you always win.” 

Harley smirked at him and picked up her bubble gun to fire it at him, causing bubbles to float between them. “I would tell you to remember that, but you won’t.” 

Joker chuckled and shrugged. “I never learn.” 

* 

For the last couple of minutes Joker and Harley had been playing with their bubbles again, Joker no longer held interest in causing a wreck after the last one. Joker ran his tongue over his front teeth, staring at the bubbles as they floated down around him before he whispered. “Okay, now I’m bored.” 

Harley giggled. “It’s only been a couple of minutes puddin.” 

Joker tossed his bubble gun down on the seat between them before he sat up and glanced out the back of the car. He narrowed his eyes, watching as several cars changed lanes or drove past them. “If I had a gun…” 

Harley giggled, grabbing the bag that sat on the floor in the back of the car, set the bag on her lap, and began rummaging through it. “Well let’s see, we have some coloring books...some chips...Oh puddin! Gummy bears!” Harley pulled out a large bag of colorful gummy bears with a bright grin, holding them up for Joker to see. 

Joker slumped back in his seat ignoring her. “Gummy bears can only hold my attention for so long Harley. I need something fun to do. Now, if they exploded…” Joker sat up with a gasp his eyes bright with his idea. “Harley!! I know what we’re going to do on our next job!” He threw his arms up in excitement. “Exploding gummy bears!! We could lick’m and stick’m all through Gotham!! Then they could explode at once in one spectacular spectacle of explosive sugary goodness!!” He began to laugh. “Can you see it Harls!! If I make them big enough maybe we could even cover Gotham in gooey gummy bear guts!! Hooo! Could you imagine the Bat covered in red goo!!” Joker snickered. “It would be great...we could stick explosive gummy bears everywhere like c-4 and no one would be the wiser!” 

Harley giggled, ripping open the bag of gummies. “That sounds like fun puddin, but right now…” She grinned at him, dipping her fingers into the bag of candy and pulled out one red gummy bear. She made a show of slowly licking the back of a gummy bear and then thrust her breasts out, sticking the red candy bear within her cleavage. “How about I give you something else to focus your attention on?” 

Joker glanced sideways at her, his green brow quirked up at the sight of the red gummy bear stuck between her pushed up breasts. 

He giggled softly. “Are we gonna play fishing for gummies Harley?” 

Harley purred at him and moved her chest back and forth. The corset helped to make the tops of her ample breasts jiggle. “Mm...maybe, or we could play: who can make the other orgasm first.” 

Joker’s eyebrows rose at that suggestion, a smirk spreading over his red lips. “Oh?” 

Harley smiled and delicately licked her upper lip. “So--you wanna play?” 

Joker grinned slowly, his smile spread over his face showing off his perfect white teeth. “Of course I want to play pumpkin…” 

Joker got up onto the seat on all fours and crawled over to her. Harley giggled, jumping a little in place to make her breasts jiggle, while at the same time she thrust her breasts out, her red lips pulled back in a wicked smile that made her blue eyes dance. Joker wrinkled his long nose at her and his red lips formed a seductive smile. He leaned close to Harley, brushing his nose against her cleavage, his lips skirting her skin. Harley’s giggle turned into a breathy sigh when Joker dragged the tip of his tongue over the tops of her breasts before he dove in and grabbed the gummy bear with his teeth. 

He pulled the bear off his teeth with his tongue and chewed it. “Not bad...now...how about another?” 

Harley giggled dipping her fingers into the bag and came back with a green gummy bear between her fingers. She slowly licked the back of the bear before placing it once more between her breasts, but this time Joker grabbed her causing Harley to squeal. He yanked her back, sliding her along the seat before he pushed her down on her back and buried his face between her breasts. Harley squealed, wrapping her arms around him while Joker sucked up the gummy bear, sliding the sugary treat between his cheek and gums before he nibbled at her breasts. Harley made a soft pleasing sound in the back of her throat when Joker pulled her dress down, his tongue sliding over one of her nipples, his hand coming up to cup her other breast. He squeezed her flesh softly, his thumb caressing over the nipple. 

Harley wrapped a leg around his thigh, her hands going into his hair. “Oh puddin…” 

Joker purred and flicked his tongue over her nipple. “Mm...Harley...my sweet pumpkin pie.” 

* 

Frost glanced into the rearview mirror and groaned with a shake of his head. Damn it, he thought, he was hoping to get to the house before they...he glanced back at the road, a smile on his face when he saw the sign, their exit up ahead. Thank goodness, he thought. Maybe he might get them to their destination before the Boss and Harley ended up completely naked in the back seat of his car, which he had just had cleaned! Frost glanced over at Bob, but Bob hadn’t moved once the entire time, fast asleep. 

“Lucky bastard,” Frost muttered. 

* 

Joker took a moment to remove his gloves with is teeth, making Harley groan before he continued to suck at her breasts. His tongue caressed her nipples a moment before switching from one breast to the other while he slid a hand down her torso, pulling up her dress so that he could snake his fingers along her legs and enjoy the feel of her fishnet hose’s texture. Harley groaned as she ran her fingers through Joker’s vibrant green hair and dropped one foot to the floor of the car. Joker’s hand slid up higher, gliding over the end of her hose to find her soft skin. He caressed the soft, smooth skin of her thighs, his fingers moving upward until his hand was between her legs. He smiled, his fingers tracing the edge of her panties. 

Harley groaned, arching into his touch. 

* 

Frost grinned, taking the exit. Now it was only a few turns, a couple of rights, then left, and the house at the end of the lane… 

He heard Harley moan from the back; he dared not look in the review. He would make it to the house, he was sure he would get to the house before the Boss and Harley undressed... 

* 

Joker pressed his hand against Harley, pressing down with his fingers and rubbing against her panties. He wanted to slide his hand under her panties, to press his fingers against her, wet and throbbing. He rubbed slowly, making her twitch and moan. He smiled, licking her breast as he pulled her panties aside. 

“Puddin…” she groaned softly when his warm fingers touched her exposed skin. 

Joker groaned in pleasure. His fingers caressed her, enjoyed feeling her wet and slick. His mouth moved to the side of her breast where he sucked with the intent of leaving a hickey on her pale skin when the car came to a hard stop as Frost slammed on the brakes and announced loudly, “We’re here!” 

Joker raised his head up from Harley’s breast with a groan. “Already?” 

Harley giggled reaching down to pull her dress up over her breasts. “I guess so puddin.” 

Joker pushed himself up on his knees, growling with barely contained passion, his blue eyes shining with lust as he looked over Harley who was sitting up and adjusting her dress. 

“This isn’t over yet,” he said in a soft, gravelly voice. 

Harley leaned over to kiss his cheek. “‘Course it ain’t puddin…” 

Joker chuckled, adjusting himself with a smirk. 

* 

The Griffin’s home was a typical four-bedroom ranch style home with immaculately trimmed shrubbery that lined the front of the home, with a perfectly trimmed front yard (which currently had a very large inflatable snowman standing in the middle of it along with Christmas lights already strung about the home.) When the four of them arrived at the door, Joker knocked, then put his arm around Harley’s waist. The door opened a moment later and George Griffin stood in the doorway. The man was shorter than Joker, maybe five feet seven, with brown hair that was styled as if he had stepped out of the 1940s. He had on a pair of round lens glasses and wore grey slacks, a white dress shirt and blue with yellow strips tie. George Griffin was even holding a pipe in one hand, Harley noted with a grin. When he saw the Joker and Harley along with Frost and Bob, he grinned and turned to shout over his shoulder. 

“Mother!! Our guests are here!!” 

This was greeted by cheers from the children and his wife Gracie. The two children, Ronald and Sandra, came racing to the door. Ronald, an eight-year-old, his dark hair styled like his father’s, wore a short-sleeved white dress shirt with a tie that also matched his father’s, dark navy slack shorts, socks, and dress shoes. Ronald’s little sister Sandra was five years old with light brown hair that was braided into pigtails and then tied on the top of her head with a red ribbon. The little girl wore a little blue dress with puff-sleeves, a white peter pan collar with little white buttons partway down the front and shiny red patent leather mary jane shoes. 

Sandra squealed with delight and ran to Harley. “Aunt Harley!!” 

Harley giggled, grabbing up the little girl and swung her around before she tossed her to Bob. Bob grinned catching the little girl as Sandra screamed. “Uncle Bob!” 

Joker laughed, taking George’s hand. “Nice to see you old man.” 

George grinned. “Come on in Joker, Harley...nice to see you Frost, Bob.” 

Bob had passed off Sandra to Frost, who gave the little girl to Joker when she nearly came tumbling out of his arms to grab at the Boss. Joker laughed, grabbing up Sandra who squealed. 

“Uncle Joker!” 

Joker laughed. “How is my favorite little hellion?” 

Sandra giggled. “Mama gave me my first knife! Wanna see it?” 

Joker gasped. “Of course I do!” 

Harley walked over to Ronald taking the little boy’s offered hand and shaking it. “How are you, Ronald?” 

Ronald beamed up at her. “Hello Aunt Harley. I’m doing just fine, thank you for asking. I made my first bomb in chemistry! Blew up the entire lab while everyone was gone. It was great. I’ve been suspended.” 

George laughed while leading everyone inside, the scent of roasting turkey wafting over everyone. “Yes, we were all quite proud of him, especially since he did it on purpose this time! He remembered the chemical mixtures all on his own!” 

Harley giggled. “That’s fantastic Ronald!” 

The little boy beamed with pleasure. 

Gracie popped out of the kitchen as they walked down the hall covered in photos of their family trips with images of the family standing in front of Charles Manson's Barker Ranch, serial killer Ed Gein's farm, and the Lizzie Borden house, just to name a few. Gracie was a pretty woman with short strawberry blonde hair that she wore in a blunt bob. She had on a pink V-neck dress with three-quarter sleeves, a big fake white pearl necklace, and white heels with a white frilly apron over the top of her dress. 

“I’m so glad you all could make it for Thanksgiving dinner!” Gracie grinned happily. 

Harley smiled. “Can I help with anything? The turkey smells fantastic!” 

Gracie motioned her over, giving Bob a nod. “Come on you two. I would love the help and thank you!” 

While Harley and Bob disappeared with Gracie, George led Joker, Frost, and the kids into the family room. 

The family room contained a large TV, light brown rug with a couple of yellow gold armchairs, a large yellow-gold couch, a couple of bookcases, a liquor cabinet, and a large painting that was a mix of dark golds, browns and whites that was smeared across the canvas which made Joker think of a Morpheus nightmare. 

George motioned at the chairs. “Have a seat. Can I get you fellas a drink? I have everything and I’m pretty good at mixing anything you like.” 

Joker put Sandra on her feet, who ran off to go find her knife while Ronald sat down on the floor where the children had been coloring; there were coloring books and crayons scattered about on the floor. From the looks of it, the two had been turning the images in the princess coloring books into zombies. 

“A drink sounds fantastic George, how about a whiskey sour?” Joker walked over and flopped down onto the couch. 

Frost shook his head. “Nothing for me, thanks--I’m driving.” 

George nodded. “How about seltzer water then, with lemon?” 

Frost smiled. “Thank you. Yes.” 

Joker glanced over as Sandra came racing back, an old fashioned straight blade in her hand. “Here it is Uncle Joker!!” 

George laughed as he walked over to the liquor cabinet. “Our little Sandra insisted on a blade-like her Uncle Joker.” 

Joker chuckled grabbing up the little girl and set her on his knee. “All right sweetie, show Uncle J what you got here.” 

Sandra giggled with pleasure, showing Joker how easily she could flip the blade out, her cute little face bright with pleasure as she flipped the blade around with practiced ease. 

Joker applauded. “Very good. Now, how about if Uncle J teaches you some tricks?” 

Sandra squealed in delight as Joker pulled out his switchblade and began to show her how to hold the blade before doing a few expert flips then having Sandra repeat the moves more slowly with her own blade. 

George walked over with Joker’s drink. “Isn’t she just a spitfire?” 

Joker grinned and winked at Sandra. “Yes, she is!” 

Sandra giggled again and held her blade up as if it were the best prize ever. 

* 

In the kitchen, which was decorated in a black and white checker pattern, Harley used the mixer to whip the potatoes while Bob carried out some dishes to set the table. 

Gracie was bent over the oven, checking the turkey. “So, how have you and Joker been? Sorry we couldn’t make it to the wedding since we were out of town.” 

Harley frowned, inspecting the potatoes before she began to whip them again. “Oh, we’ve been great! The wedding was just beautiful, really wish you guys could have been there, but I understand. So how was California?” 

Gracie began to work on her gravy while they talked. “Oh, it was fabulous! We got to see the home of the Hillside Strangler and the dumpsite of the Black Dahlia’s body. It was really a fun trip! We can show you guys our slides later.” 

Harley giggled with a nod. “Sounds fun.” 

Gracie went to the fridge and pulled out the salad. “So Bob dear, tell me--how you are doing? Any new boyfriends?” 

Bob blushed and shrugged one shoulder. 

Gracie giggled. “Aw, isn’t he just adorable!” 

Harley reached over and gave Bob a one-armed hug. “I know!” 

Bob just continued to blush. 

* 

Dinner was served at a long dining room table in the family dining room, with dark blue walls which were decorated with a series of paintings all created by the Griffin’s son Ronald. Each image was a clash of revolting shades of pea green, mud browns, and pus yellow. Frost’s brow wrinkled as he looked at the disturbing paintings. George sat at the head of the table, with Gracie, Frost, and Bob on his left side while Joker, Harley and the children sat on the other side. 

George stood over the turkey, knife and carving fork in hand. “This turkey looks, excellent Mother!” 

Gracie blushed. “Thank you, Father.” 

Harley leaned over and whispered in Joker’s ear. “Is that like when I call you Daddy?” 

Joker made a face and whispered back. “I hope so because otherwise, that is just weird.” 

George continued. “I’m so thankful…” He grinned. “... to have our dearest friends here with us this Thanksgiving. Our trip to Gotham was one of our most fun trips we have had in a long time.” 

Gracie laughed. “Oh yes!! It was just the best!” 

Sandra grabbed Harley’s arm and hugged her. 

Joker laughed picking up his drink and stood up. “I would like to propose a toast…” 

Everyone picked up their drinks. 

Joker grinned. “Here’s to friends that have seen us at our worst and our best and can’t tell the difference!” 

Everyone laughed and brought their glasses together. 

* 

Their Thanksgiving dinner continued with George carving the turkey while the sides were passed around with everyone talking, discussing Joker’s and Harley’s latest crime, as well as the crash challenge on the way here. Harley gossiped about the latest on Batman and Catwoman and about how she and Joker had caught the two of them a roof in Gotham in a compromising position which had had Joker giggling and wishing he had a camera. 

George and Gracie discussed their trip to California after which Ronald went into a more detailed account of his chemistry explosion, as well as a story about stealing all the neighborhood dogs and setting them loose into the elementary school at night and the damages afterwards, which had everyone laughing, especially when Ronald told about the condition of the principle’s office, (the dogs had chosen that space as their collective toilet.) Sandra talked about dumping a whole bottle of fiber laxative into the kool-aid pitcher at the neighbor's lady’s house after she left a note on their door complaining about the inflatable snowman that her father had put up on November first as well as the talking excitedly about getting her first knife. 

During the dinner, Harley kept sliding her hand under the table to grasp Joker’s knee. He grinned when she grabbed his knee and lifted his brows at her in amusement. Harley waggled her eyebrows at him and ran her hand along the inside of his thigh, stroking her fingers back and forth. Joker shifted his position a little, her touch causing certain parts of his anatomy to respond. Harley glanced sideways at him, a smile playing across her lips while Gracie talked about their trip. Harley squeezed a little before her hand snaked higher. Joker glanced at her, his blue eyes amused, but then Harley cupped him and squeezed, a soft squeeze that sent ripples of pleasure through him, but the gesture still made him grunt-jump in his seat since he wasn’t expecting it. 

“You all right there buddy?” George asked with a slightly concerned expression. 

Joker laughed picking up his drink and taking a sip. “Yes, yes, just fine.” 

Harley giggled, giving him another tender squeeze. 

Joker closed his eyes and jerked at her touch, taking a big swallow of his drink before shooting her a mock glare to which she responded by making a kissy face at him and squeezing again. 

* 

Gracie stood up. “Now. Does anyone want dessert? I made an apple and a cherry pie! And I have whipped cream or ice cream, whichever you like. I’ll put some coffee on too.” 

Sandra bounced in her chair. “Ooh, ooh!! Cherry!!” 

Ronald grinned. “I would like apple, Mother.” 

Harley had kept her hand on Joker through the rest of dinner, occasionally massaging him. Joker grinned at Harley. “I think either would be fantastic Gracie darling, but I’m afraid I need to use your facilities first.” 

Harley nodded. “Me too!” 

George glanced at Gracie before he pointed. “Just go down the hall and take a left, go past two doors; there is a bathroom in my office. The door will be open.” 

Gracie smiled. “There are two doors in George’s office, one is for the closet in there, but the other is the bathroom.” 

Joker stood pulling his jacket around and buttoned it to hopefully hide the hard erection that Harley had produced with all her fondling. “Thank you, guys. We’ll be right back.” 

He grabbed Harley’s hand and hauled her out of the dining room with him, who giggled, stumbling after him. 

George and Gracie watched them go before sharing another significant look. 

* 

Harley chuckled. “We aren’t really using the bathroom right?” 

Joker glanced over his shoulder at her. “No. You are a very bad girl and Daddy needs to take care of what you started back in the car and under the table.” 

Harley giggled with delight and let her husband drag her along. After they passed a couple of doors, Joker stopped at an open one and stuck his head in, looking over his shoulder at Harley with a frown. “This must be it.” 

He stepped in, pulling Harley with him. The office was a simple white room with beige carpet. A simple wooden desk with a chair sat in the room, along with some bookshelves against one wall, two files cabinets, and one window. Otherwise, the room was rather plain. 

Harley looked around and opened the door closest to the doorway which showed her an empty closet. 

Harley turned and pointed. “That must be the bathroom.” 

Joker released her hand and walked over to the door and pulled it open at the same time he grinned. “You, on my lap on the…” he turned to face the room and stopped short. “What?” he said under his breath. 

Harley had moved off to look at the desk, trying to pull open drawers when she frowned glancing up at Joker. “Puddin, you okay?” 

Joker motioned at her. “Pumpkin, come look at this…” 

Harley walked over to stand beside Joker, her mouth dropping open. The room on the other side was not a bathroom, but instead was an entire room, the walls of which were red, but as they both leaned in and looked around, they could see that the red walls, and ceiling, were decorated with mirrors, long, wide mirrors except for the spot in the wall where it looked like there was a fold-out bed. There were stands holding whips, chains, and handcuffs, as well as a variety of leather straps. From the ceiling, there were hooks between some of the mirrors. There was a long glass table off to one side that held what looked like several glass bottles with liquids that might be oil inside as well as holding several unlit candles. 

Harley walked inside with a smirk. “Well, it looks like Gracie might have read “Fifty Shades of Grey” and made George build her this--or it could be the other way around.” She shrugged with a giggle. “I knew they were off, but this was a level of kinky I wasn’t expecting.” 

Joker looked around his hands on his hips. “Stupid book,” he asserted with a shake of his head. “... but this was in it?” 

Harley giggled. “Yeah, from what I’ve heard.” 

He glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes, but said nothing about whether she had read the book or not as he turned to pick up one of the riding crops. He hit it over his hand and turned to 

Harley. “Maybe old Gracie needs some discipline?” he said with a wide grin. 

Harley giggled, waggling her eyebrows at him. “Wanna discipline me puddin?” 

Joker smirked, putting the riding crop back and picked up a pair of handcuffs. He grinned, realizing they were real, despite the fuzzy lining, and saw there was even a key hanging out of the locks. He glanced over to a bench. It was long, rounded and padded with black leather. Joker’s smirk turned into a full smile. He turned around to grin at Harley. 

“Since you have been a bad girl today, maybe I will discipline you.” He pointed at the rounded bench. “On your stomach,” he demanded. 

Harley giggled and hurried over to comply with Joker’s order. She laid lengthwise across the bench, her rear up in the air. The bench was cushioned, the leather soft, so it was comfortable to lay on. She smiled thinking she could go to sleep on this if her legs were up. 

Harley glanced over her shoulder at Joker and gave her butt a wiggle. “Like this?” 

Joker strolled over with a crooked grin on his lips. Harley’s rear end was up in the air, her legs slightly spread. He grinned, walking around to the side, swinging the handcuffs by one finger as he did. He stopped beside her, smiling at her. 

Harley grinned back and whispered. “Whatcha gonna do Daddy?” 

Joker giggled. “Okay, enough with the Daddy…” He shrugged, chuckling. “I can’t get George and Gracie out of my head now...Mother…” He snickered at the same time he dropped into a crouch next to Harley, reaching out to grab her wrist and put the handcuffs on it before grabbing her other wrist gently, clicking the cuffs into place so that her arms were cuffed under the bench making it so that she couldn’t move from the furniture. 

“There we go.” Joker wrinkled his nose playfully at her before he stood up. 

Harley giggled, watching him walk around her until he was out of her sight. She could feel him behind her. 

Joker grinned, licking his lips. He smacked his hands together loudly, causing Harley to jump. “Now, how am I going to discipline you?” 

Joker stepped closer, his eyes raking over her fishnet-clad legs, the red heels, and her dress covered rear. He grabbed her skirt and flipped her dress up to expose her panties, the garter belt… 

“Mm…” His eyes slowly caressed her backside, the tiny black panties she wore, the way the belt and straps of her garter belt pressed against her peachy skin, the way her legs looked in the heels she was wearing. 

He stepped closer and lightly ran his fingertips over the back of her thighs until he reached her skin. 

Harley caught her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes rolling closed, enjoying the feel of his touch against her skin. 

Joker stroked his fingers up to her panties. He pulled out his switchblade with one hand. Harley heard the sound of him flicking his blade open and turned her head to see what he was doing… 

She felt the coolness of the blade’s flat side against her skin on her hip, followed by the sound of Joker’s blade cutting through her panties. He repeated the gesture quickly on her left side and her panties fell to the floor at her feet. 

Harley gasped, then giggled. “Puddin!” 

Joker chuckled and gave her now mostly bare rear a light, playful smack. “What? They were in the way.” He rubbed her rear slowly with his fingers, his blade already back in a pocket. Harley moaned, loving the feel of his bare hands against her skin. 

Joker squeezed her rear, cupping her with both hands, then slid his hands up to her hips and along her lower back as he admired her bare backside. His erection ached inside his slacks while he caressed her, just watching the way her skin looked, peachy pink silk in contrast to his ghost-white skin. He brought his hands back down again, using his foot he pushed her legs wider. Harley made soft, breathy gasps as Joker slowly slid his fingers down between her legs. At the same time, he leaned against her, shoving her dress up further, his fingers finding the spot he knew made Harley whimper in pleasure. She was already wet, warm, and slippery. He snaked his fingers up until he found the swollen little spot and rubbed, at the same time leaning down to caress her back with his lips. 

Harley arched her back and whimpered, pressing her cheek against the leather of the bench. Joker’s fingers moved over her, pressing and rubbing, building the tension in her body until she cried out softly, her body tensing as her climax rolled over her, her arms tightening around the bench. 

Joker licked his lips before pressing his mouth against her rear at the same time his fingers slid into her. Harley made a delicious groaning sound as he began to move his fingers in and out of her. He began to suck on her skin, biting gently, and sucking again on her right butt cheek, determined to leave a mark on her perfect skin. His fingers worked faster, thrusting into her, listening to that wonderfully erotic noise of how wet she was; the squishing sound her body made as his fingers slammed into her. He followed the quick thrusts of his fingers by easing up, moving slower. Joker alternated between the two--no middle ground--either hard thrusts or slow, agonizing pushes into her body while he bit and licked at her skin, pressing his badly aching body against her. 

Harley struggled against the handcuffs, gasping and groaning each time his fingers thrust into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, the rippling waves of pleasure he was causing in her made her want to scream, finally forcing her to bite into the cushioned leather of the stool when she came again. 

Joker groaned, laying his forehead against her back. He hissed when she climaxed again, feeling that wonderful rush of fluid over his fingers. 

He pulled his fingers away from her and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, yanking them down quickly in his need. He grabbed himself and pushed his erection against her, but not quick into her, but instead, he rubbed the head of his erection against her, coating himself in the sweet wetness of her, teasing her and himself, before gently shoving the head of his erection against her, not quite into her. 

Harley groaned in need and frustration; she ached to feel him inside her, stretching her, filling her. 

She jerked against her handcuffs and moaned. “Mistah J--please!” 

Joker pressed a kiss against her back. “Tell me you want me,” he whispered his tone heavy with need. 

Harley dragged her teeth against her bottom lip and moaned low and deep. “I want you puddin...I need you.” 

Joker chuckled placing a kiss against her lower back and whispered, “I need you too sweets.” 

He shoved himself inside her and they both shared a groan of pleasure the moment their bodies joined together. 

Joker sucked on his bottom lip, gripping her hips with both hands, holding himself there, not moving at all, almost afraid to move because that would mean he would come too soon; his wife felt too good. He waited, holding them both on the edge before he finally gave in and slammed into her. 

* 

The children had taken their slices of dessert into the living room to watch television, leaving the adults at the dining room table. Bob was happily on his third slice of cherry pie and drinking a large cup of coffee. Frost bit into his own slice of pie with a smile. 

“This is great Gracie.” 

Gracie smiled, setting a slice of pie in front of her husband. “Why thank you Jonny.” 

George put his arm around his wife’s hips. “My Gracie is a fabulous cook. So, Jonny, when you gonna get yourself a girl, or guy, and settle down?” 

Frost frowned and shrugged. “Hard to meet a nice young woman with the job I have.” 

George frowned. “Really, I thought with the crime business, there would be all sorts of great gals for a guy like you?” 

Gracie nodded. “I’m sure she is out there. Maybe she is just in the wrong gang right now--or prison.” She shrugged, smiling as Greoge pulled his wife onto his lap. 

Frost took a sip of his coffee. “How did you two meet?” 

George grinned at Gracie. “Well, we met on a serial killer fan site.” He sighed. “She had a full collection of serial killer trading cards, stole my heart right away.” 

Gracie giggled. “We met for coffee after a year of online back and forth and it was just...love at first sight. I mean, by then we knew each other pretty well and had seen pictures, but seeing each other face to face.” She sighed. “Been together ever since. Maybe you should try one of those serial killer websites?” 

Frost frowned as he picked up his coffee. “Yeah, maybe.” 

* 

Joker arched his back, lifted his chin up as he buried himself deep inside Harley. She came with a muffled cry and the metal clinking sound of her struggling against the handcuffs, her fluids washing over him, making her even more wet and slick. Joker leaned into her, running his hands along her back, then slowly down her legs, brushing his nose against her skin before he pressed his lips against her. He pushed up, grabbed her hips and gave in to thrusting harder and faster, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, mixed with the sounds of their moans filled the red room. 

Joker hissed, feeling that tickle deep inside that finally burst into an explosion of blinding pleasure that washed over him like waves. 

Harley pressed her forehead into the bench with a groaning cry; her orgasm exploded and behind her eyes, she was sure she saw fireworks. 

Joker thrust a few more times, until he felt his knees give out and he collapsed against her. 

Harley giggled happily and whispered. “Wanna try the bed?” 

Joker kissed along her spine and whispered back. “You wanna handcuff me this time?” 

Harley giggled. “You betcha!” 

* 

Bob had left the table, the kids coming to get him to play a game they called robbers and killers...Frost wasn’t sure what that game entailed, but he hoped it didn’t require real weapons as the image of Sandra and her knife rose up in his mind. 

Frost sipped his coffee and had just picked up his fork again to cut into his pie when he blinked looking up from his pie at the sounds of very loud cries...maybe moans, albeit faint... 

Oh shit, he thought, glancing at George and Gracie who clearly heard the moans too as the couple exchanged a knowing smile. 

“I’m guessing they discovered the Red Room.” Gracie giggled. 

George smiled, leaning back his in seat while holding his wife tightly. “That’s why I sent them to the office. I didn’t really think they wanted the bathroom. They had that look in their eye.” 

Gracie and George both chuckled. 

Frost looked confused. Red Room? But if they were fine with whatever it was Joker and Harley were doing then... 

He dug into his pie, thankful that he didn’t live in the suburbs.


End file.
